My Dearest Friend
by Fanfic Lover 4evr
Summary: When Naruto falls deathly ill, an old friend turned adversary visits him in the dark of night in an atempt to save him. Can he save Naruto from the illness that threatens to destroy him? Does Naruto even want to be saved?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just borrowing, and letting my creative juices flow.

Notes: Just an idea that was bouncing around in my head after watching Naruto and Sasuke's interaction. I'm not sure where I was really planning on going with this, but I believe it's an alright starter fic into the Naruto world.

Warnings: I have no beta... therefore the grammar mistakes and everythings else is on me.

Summary: When Naruto falls deathly ill, a dark stranger visits him in the dark of night in an atempt to save him.

* * *

Fire cascaded through his veins as his fever strengthened its resolve to destroy him. He felt as if his body was literally going to melt into a puddle like a snowman on a cruel sunny day. His breath was heavy and ragged as he sucked in as much oxygen as he could without being thrown into another coughing fit.

"Naruto," the feminine voice spoke softly to him.

He turned his head towards the voice and opened his eyes so that a slight tinge of blue could be seen through the slits. "Tsunade," he mumbled softly.

A cool cloth was suddenly on his forehead, and he 'hmmd' in appreciation when the cloth soothed some of the heat emanating from his head.

"You have to fight this," Tsunade's voice pierced through his fever induced fog.

Didn't that daft woman understand that he was tired of fighting? Even the Kyuubi wasn't making a single noise inside of him, and hadn't since the first day he'd fallen ill while training with Sakura.

All Naruto could remember after that was waking in a bed he didn't recognize and being surrounded by many worried faces. Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Gaara, and Tsunade. He'd been confused, still was confused that all of them had been there… together.

And he would never ever admit to anyone that the person he wanted to see the most was absent, but he didn't expect anything less. The last remaining Uchiha hadn't placed a foot inside of the Leaf Village in years.

Why would Naruto lying on his deathbed change anything?

Apparently he'd remained unconscious and in the throes of fever for a few days before he'd finally opened his eyes. Sakura had informed him worriedly that Tsunade-sama had been trying to heal him all of that time without any luck. Her legendary medical skills weren't enough to aid him.

It all remained a mystery.

The Kyuubi's chakra had always helped in the healing of wounds and various ailments, but for some reason that eluded everyone's knowledge, it wouldn't help him now.

This all brought everything back to his present situation of lying helplessly frail and in a continually deteriorating condition. It appeared he was now falling down a very slippery slope where no one was able to catch him.

He'd apologized over and over to his good friend Gaara who had been visiting from the Sand Village. His friend had already been through so much in his life and he didn't want to add to his tragedy. Naruto couldn't ignore the pain in Gaara's eyes, nor could he ignore how Gaara always remained in the furthest corner from him, shoulders tense and arms crossed. It was only when everyone else would leave him to rest and under the cloak of darkness that Gaara would take a seat next to his bed and hum softly.

All of his friends took turns sitting next to him, speaking softly about better times they had shared and memories they had made. But it was in those same memories that brought Naruto's bitterness to the surface and made him want to give in to the darkness that loomed over his aura.

Every once in a while Naruto could hear nearly non-existent sounds outside his window at night. If he'd had the energy he would have rolled his eyes, it appeared that the Anbu had been entrusted with his protection by Tsunade.

They whispered, and their gossip was cunning and perhaps true. Maybe he was dying, it certainly wouldn't surprise him, after all, he definitely felt as if he was dying.

"He's dying," one would whisper.

"Hokage-sama says the demon is draining him," another one would answer.

"They cannot save him."

_No one can_, he would think miserably.

Naruto would have to shut his eyes and ears against the depression that would consume him. He was still young, still a teenager with many aspirations and goals left undone. At the same time he was tired of fighting. He was tired of clinging to the promise he'd made, tired of the desperation that filled his every thought and kept him awake at night and unable to eat.

He was tired of clinging to Sasuke.

"Naruto?" his name was spoken again, but now by another voice.

His eyes opened slightly wider to see Iruka and Sakura leaning over him, sadness shining clearly in their eyes. He sighed against the anger that swelled in his chest. He really could never do anything right, could he? He always disappointed the people he loved and hurt them, albeit unintentionally. He was a failure.

Over the next few days his fever got worse and he became trapped in a delirium that would cause him to seize uncontrollably and speak gibberish.

It was painful for everyone to watch, but they never gave up on him.

Tsunade believed wholeheartedly that she could find a cure and sent Sakura, Iruka, and Kakashi on a desperate mission to find a miracle herb that only grew within the confines of the Rain Village.

The three had clustered around Naruto's bed, assuring him that they would return with a cure that would save his life.

Naruto had vaguely remembered fearing for them without him by their side, but was guaranteed that they would return safely and without injuries of any sort. His friends had admonished him when he tried telling them his life wasn't worth the trouble and that they should just let him go peacefully.

Their anger had surprised him and he felt a swell of warmth raise in his chest at their proclamation, though it didn't change the fact that it wasn't likely he'd survive long enough for them to retrieve it and return to him.

Naruto could see it every time Tsunade would look upon him, and garner his condition. His condition was worsening and his soul was beginning to detach from his physical body.

"Look at the bright side Tsunade-sama," he murmured breathlessly, unaware that Gaara still lingered in the corner, watching over him. "The demon will die with me. The village with remain safe."

The ill teen had not been prepared for the tirade that ensued after the words had left his lips.

Gaara had screamed loudly, tears dripping from his dark eyes as he told Naruto he would never forgive him if he gave up. He'd even gone as far as lifting Naruto from the bed and shaking him angrily until Tsunade had been able to pry the grip from Naruto's forearms.

Tsunade had quickly dismissed Gaara to get a hold on himself. "There are going to bruises," she clucked in disapproval.

Naruto's tired body and mind had remained on edge for the rest of the night. He hadn't seen the Sand Demon so up close and personal since his last fight with Gaara after the Chuunin exams. It was a sight that had sent him into a hysteria filled state of tears and apologies.

Gaara didn't return the next day, and Tsunade informed him that his friend needed some time to himself and would remain outside the home with the Anbu until he was ready.

Naruto couldn't blame him. He could only imagine what his physical body looked like because it so obviously matched his insides perfectly. Skeletal, because he hadn't eaten anything in weeks and now his body refused to keep anything down when force-fed.

Dull hair.

Dim eyes.

His body always seemed to be covered in sweat and in turn the healers Tsunade had brought to aid her in her care for Naruto had to change the bed every few hours.

He must have looked a fright to everyone. Truly the opposite of what he used to be, used to stand for. But it all seemed lost now and didn't seem to matter. His reserves were hopelessly depleted and he was ready to give in and let go.

Naruto just didn't understand why his body hadn't already completely shut down yet. Death certainly was taking his sweet damn time getting there to end his suffering. Maybe the Kyuubi had to exert its last bit of power before they could both die.

Whatever the reason, it was beginning to grate on his nerves.

"Master Naruto," Gorou the Healer said to get his attention.

Naruto just grunted, too tired to open his mouth and too weak to turn his head. His peripheral vision only allowed him to view the ceiling and the fan that spun lazily above him in an attempt to bring his blazing temperature down.

"Would you like me to open the window?"

Naruto grunted again and managed to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth before whispering, "Please."

The wooden shutters where pulled open and a fresh stream of wind lifted the silk drapes to flutter in the air in a wild dance.

Naruto sighed in satisfaction as the blessedly cool breeze reached him and caused him to shiver slightly, and even in his fever induced haze he could smell an oncoming storm in the air.

As if hearing his thoughts, a bright flash and boom followed his contemplation.

Leaves drifted in every so often when they were pulled from their precarious perches on the trees that completely ensconced the village, and as tired as Naruto was, he couldn't help but to watch them as they fluttered beautifully around him.

Soon Naruto could hear the sound of rain drops spattering on the ground outside and he closed his eyes, envisioning the sight and longing for the feel of the thousand tiny water drops colliding against his skin. He missed their company dearly and could almost clearly remember all the times he climbed into trees during a storm and just listened to the cacophony created by the droplets of water.

"Leave it," he ordered when he sensed Gorou at the window. "Don't close them."

"Very well," Gorou said with a bow and then continued to say, "Hokage-sama wanted to inform me that she will not be able to return until the morning. She and Jiraiya have been called into a most important meeting in the next village over."

Naruto became curious but decided not to press Gorou after realizing he probably knew nothing more and overall wouldn't matter seeing as he was dying. He instead inquired about Iruka, Sakura, and Kakashi.

"Tsunade-sama says that they are returning most urgently. They have what she sent them for," Gorou said with a soft smile. "Just a few days now. You've just got to hold on a bit longer."

Naruto let out a small chuckle that quickly escalated into a coughing fit. "A few days, neh?" His eyes remained fixed on the ceiling, and his ears to the rain. "I'm not sure I have a few days."

"Of course you do," the old man tutted softly, adjusting the blankets on Naruto and moving around to light the candles around the room as nightfall began to set in.

As soon as all the candles were alit, Gorou walked over to the vacant chair near Naruto's bed and took a seat. The old man turned his body and reached for the beaten up book that lay open and face-down on the dresser next to the bed.

"Now," he began, opening the worn book and thumbing through the crinkled pages. "Where were we?"

Naruto felt the edges of his lips quirk up at this.

Gorou had taken to reading to Naruto every evening since Gaara had abandoned his bedside a few nights before. Naruto appreciated the old mans taste in literature and enjoyed hearing about the fictional grandeur of someone's imagination.

"Hotaru had just entered The Land of Dreams," Naruto supplied helpfully.

"Ah," Gorou said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. "Right."

During the old man's storytelling, Naruto wondered if Gorou knew how much he appreciated the soothing tones of his aged voice or the images that spun through his mind while his body fought onslaught of onslaught of pain. He'd often drift off during a crucial part of the story, wherein Gorou would pick up again once more then next evening.

For a while Naruto listened, taking in the images all while listening to the rain and the thunder just outside the window. It wasn't long before he heard the sound of someone snoring beside him. He fought the urge to laugh when he realized that it was Gorou who had apparently fallen asleep during his storytelling.

Naruto let all of the sounds around him, wash over him and he too followed Gorou and Hotaru into the land of dreams.

* * *

It was a thump in the night that abruptly pulled Naruto from his dreamless sleep. His eyes were heavy and would only open a tiny fraction. He then heard another sound before it was drowned out by the sound of thunder.

He tipped his head to the side and saw that the chair next to his bed was empty. A nervous feeling enveloped Naruto when he remembered that Gorou had been sitting there and should have still been there. He knew Tsunade had ordered him to remain there until she could return herself.

A sigh left his lips. Perhaps the old fool had fallen from the chair during his loud slumber.

"Gorou?" he whispered cautiously.

Although he believed in the abilities of the Anbu, he knew that there were enemies of his out there that knew how to slip past their guard. He wasn't in any state to defend himself; he couldn't even sit up and his voice was nearly non-existent.

He crushed down the anxiousness and decided that it wouldn't matter if someone was here to kill him because he was dying anyway. All they would succeed in doing was speeding up the process. He'd probably have to thank them.

There was a flash of light that caused Naruto's eyelids to widen slightly and in that split second he saw a shadow shift in the darkness. The hair on Naruto's body stood on end and uncertainty filled him as he called on the Kyuubi for strength.

He received no answer from within.

"Gaara?" he inquired softly, maybe his friend had returned.

Besides the rain pattering angrily outside the open window, Naruto received no answer.

An arrogant laugh escaped his throat. He knew he wasn't alone and he knew they weren't someone familiar to him.

"You can come out of the shadows now and kill me; I'm not going to fight you." Naruto's heavy eyelids slid shut for a moment while he tried to regain his composure. When he opened them, the candles had been extinguished and there was a presence right next to his bed.

"So it is true," the deep voice spoke in the darkness.

Naruto's eyes bulged for a split second. He knew that voice and it caused his breath to catch dangerously in his throat.

A flash of lightening lit the room and Naruto's suspicions were confirmed. "Sasuke," Naruto greeted, bitterness dripping from his voice like venom. "I must be hallucinating again." Naruto closed his eyes tightly and groaned as a sharp pain shot through his entire body. "The ancestors must get a lot of joy out of torturing a dying man."

His eyelids crept open once more and a flash of light revealed a face hovering mere inches above his own. The black eyes that stared into his blue ones caused his heart to stutter briefly.

Naruto was stunned when a rough hand dropped down onto his sweaty forehead.

"News of your illness has spread," the voice informed him.

"You're real," Naruto said raggedly.

"Dobe," the dark voice chuckled.

A bout of anger filled Naruto suddenly, and he couldn't hold back the anger that entwined his voice. "What are you doing here? Come to finish me off? Ha ha, I've got some bad news for you Sasuke-teme, you're too late."

Pain shot through his frail body as a hand wrapped around his throat and pulled him forward. He could feel the hurried breath coming from Sasuke's mouth.

"I see you've gotten past the Anbu… no surprise," Naruto gasped out.

Silence… then…

"You're weak," Sasuke growled, dangerously low. "You've always been weak."

Naruto chuckled cynically. "I know," he agreed.

Naruto could sense that Sasuke was surprised by his apparently uncharacteristic reply. "You won't have to worry much longer Sasuke, my body won't hold out for much longer and the demon boy will be out of everyone's hair."

"You won't fight this? You're not even a Hokage yet."

Naruto sighed as he was carefully returned back to his position of lying flat on the bed. "Sometimes we don't always get what we want. You know that as well as I do."

There was no answer.

"So why are you here?"

There was more silence as the rain outside continued its rapid dance.

"To see if it was true."

"What?" Naruto asked curiously. What would bring the wayward Sasuke home?

"News reached me a few days ago that you were on your deathbed."

Naruto laughed again. "So you came to see for yourself if the annoying little pest had finally kicked the bucket?"

"Exactly."

"You know now, so leave me be. Return to your darkness and leave me to pass into my own."

The bed suddenly tilted down as Sasuke sat down beside the ill teen. "That is only part of the reason I came here tonight."

Naruto coughed a few times, licking his cracked lips then staring at the dark figure that sat next to him. "And the other part?"

Sasuke leaned forward so that their faces were uncomfortably close again. "To save you," he replied simply.

Before Naruto could even open his mouth again to tell Sasuke to get the hell out before he alerted the Anbu of his presence, a sharp sting in his arm caused him to gasp in shock. Warmth flooded his body and quickly turned into a fire and then intense pain.

His cry was silenced when a hand clamped over his mouth. His back arched against the pain that rushed his senses and overloaded his pain receptors.

Another sting followed shortly after at the base of his neck and the pain slowly melted away. The room swam back into focus and his eyes found Sasuke sitting closer to him, holding his hand.

"What was that?" he slurred breathlessly.

Sasuke chuckled and leaned forward, whispering his ear as if he was telling him an incredible secret, "The medicine that will save your life. You just have to start fighting."

"I don't want to be saved," Naruto rasped.

The honesty seemed to shock and then anger Sasuke as Naruto watched the emotions dance across his features.

"Why?" Sasuke's voice sounded tense and angry.

"I'm tired of fighting. I can't do it anymore, I just can't."

"You have to. You haven't fulfilled your promise to me yet," Sasuke reminded Naruto.

Naruto smiled a real smile. "Yes I did," Naruto countered. "You're home aren't you? I may not have physically brought you here, but in a way I did bring you here, didn't I?"

"But I'm leaving. Why do you have to be so difficult, dobe?"

"Consider it payback Sasuke-_teme_."

"Fight… for me."

Naruto turned his head and rolled his eyes. "All I've _been_ doing is fighting for you Sasuke, and I can't do it anymore. My body won't let me… _Kyuubi _won't let me. We're ready to let go."

"We?" Sasuke spat. "You're letting that thing win?"

"Yes," Naruto confirmed dejectedly. "Did you know you were my dearest friend? Maybe in some ways you still are, but you let me down, you disappointed me."

There was a quiet exhale that came from Sasuke. "I can fix it."

Weariness was beginning to spread through Naruto. Sasuke wasn't getting it. "No. No you can't Sasuke. Please leave me."

Naruto shocked himself with that proclamation… plea. He always thought that if Sasuke had ever come back he'd accept him with open arms, but it seemed that some of the wounds caused by his friend were too big.

"I can't."

Naruto could hear the desperate change in Sasuke's voice.

"All of these years of claiming a bond between us, and now you deny it?" The accusation was clear in Sasuke's voice.

A gurgled sob squeezed past Naruto's lips before a few tears leaked from the corners of his tired eyes. "Don't you dare Sasuke," Naruto gasped. "It was never me who denied it. It was you."

The ill teen watched as Sasuke began pacing the room silently.

A straggled laugh left Naruto's throat. "But you know what the funny thing is?" He waited for Sasuke to turn around and face him before continuing. "The fact that you're here now, proves that the bond exists, and always has."

Naruto was unsurprised when he found himself suddenly slammed silently against the wall of the room, being held there by strong arms.

"You're forgiven," Naruto whispered, realizing the truth to why Sasuke was there.

Sasuke's eyes widened in momentary shock before closing into angry slits. "I don't need your pity," he spat.

"And I don't need your guilt," Naruto shot back. "I'm not fighting anymore Sasuke, I won't do it."

The sigh was so faint that Naruto almost missed it.

"Fine. Then you're coming with me," Sasuke informed him as he turned Naruto and put an arm beneath his knees and the other around his torso.

A shocked noise left Naruto's lips as he was lifted into Sasuke's arms bridal style. Realizations dawned and he warned, "Put me down or I'll scream."

Sasuke actually laughed at the threat. "Do you honestly believe that they'll be able to stop me?"

_No_, Naruto thought in annoyance. "But you know they'll come for me, and when they find my rotting corpse, they'll kill you."

Sasuke laughed as he headed towards the open window. "That's the idea."

"You want to be killed?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Not necessarily. But if you die while in my care, I see no way around it," Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Bastard," Naruto cursed, realizing the angle Sasuke was playing at.

Sasuke has always been smart, and while pacing the room during Naruto's angry tirade against him, he'd woven a plan that would either work or fail miserably. Naruto obviously didn't want to see Sasuke killed, let alone at the hand of his friends in some attempt at revenge. Sasuke just needed Naruto to hang on long enough for the medicine to start working.

"Don't do this," Naruto begged. "I just want to be left in peace."

"Too late Naruto. You know how hard it is to change my mind after I've come to a decision. Who knows, this could be fun."

A sudden sound coming from the first floor of the house drifted up to their ears.

Sasuke smiled. "Gaara knows I'm here now."

It was then that Naruto heard the frantic pounding of feet as someone raced up the stairs.

"Naruto!" the voice called.

He recognized Gaara's voice instantly.

Naruto might have called back if his voice would have permitted it, and if he hadn't been so exhausted. He felt defeated, and in turn a fatigue caused his eyelids to drift down to his cheeks. Sleep was a temptress that was calling to him now.

"Sleep," Sasuke urged.

Naruto felt the intense movement as Sasuke jumped from the window and landed gracefully on his feet. He was also aware of the small noise that escaped his lips as rain began exploding against his skin before something was placed over him.

One last sound reached his ears before the darkness pulled him into its sweet embrace.

"Naruto!"

* * *

TBC... it's a rough start, but tell me what you thought.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just borrowing them.

Warnings: No beta, so the grammatical errors are mine. This chapter has some cussing, nothing serious, but cussing none the less.

Reviews: Thank you guys for the sweet and very encouraging reviews. They mean a lot to me and give me the push I need to keep writing, and I am very much in debt to you for that. Much love!

Summary: When Naruto falls deathly ill, a dark stranger visits him in the dark of night in an attempt to save him.

* * *

Heavily lidded eyes slowly worked open, fluttering open only to see through blurred irises. A sigh escaped him and he took a shaky breath before pouring all of his strength into lifting his trembling hands to his eyes, and then rubbing away the blurriness that hindered his ability to see his surroundings.

It was then that he noticed something heavy, wet, and warm lying against his forehead. He dazedly guessed it was a cloth to help bring down his raging fever. It smelled sweet and he wondered what herbs it had been dipped in to aid in his fight against the illness. Perhaps Iruka, Kakashi, and Sakura had made it back already. The fevered young man felt the cloth slip but did not bother to stop its descent; his arms were already too tired from their small journey to his eyes.

His thoughts wandered to the bizarre dream he'd had, one that had undoubtedly sent some unpleasant memories bubbling to the forefront of his mind. It played like a movie inside his head and made his heart twinge in grief.

"It was just a dream," he muttered to himself as he rubbed harshly at his eyes, ignoring the wetness that had shown up there. He rubbed hastily, dropping his hands limply by his sides once the haziness dissipated.

Blue eyes widened in sudden realization once his eyes took in the room before him. His eyes were like a slingshot around the space, his eyes darting everywhere like a scared animal. This small, dimly lit room was not one he recognized and with a small squeak or horror he realized all at once that seeing his once-best-friend, was not a dream at all.

A quick examining of the room revealed very little about his actual location. The room was furnished with elegant, but incredibly simple furniture. There was a dark red oak nightstand to his left and beside it was a rocking chair in the exact same shade. On the opposite side of the room stood a bookshelf that was littered with many transcripts, and next to that was a large window. Naruto wished he could see what lay beyond the curtains, but he was too weak to get up and investigate. He doubted his legs would be able to carry him that far.

The walls were painted a tree bark brown that blended perfectly with the few furnishings. Finally, a fireplace sat across the room from him, the bright orange light dancing and the burning wood crackled in delight.

Naruto couldn't drown out his shock, so he gaped openly. He would have jumped to his feet, demanding what was going on if his body would have permitted it. Even with the peak in interest he could feel the exhaustion of his body, his mind following suit.

"Tch. Dobe," the deep voice sounded beside the fireplace. A familiar figure stood in the open doorway Naruto hadn't noticed until now. "If you don't stop gaping like a fish your face might get stuck that way."

Azure eyes bore into coal ones, and Naruto didn't try to stop the sneer that erupted from his mouth. "What am I doing here Teme? And where the hell is 'here'?" Naruto demanded, trying to appear stronger that he was with the illness that rushed through his veins.

Sasuke's face remained impassive as he moved deeper into the room until he was standing next to the bed Naruto occupied. He gracefully took a seat in the rocking chair and picked up the damp cloth lying next to Naruto's head before dipping it into the onyx wash bowl sitting upon the nightstand.

Naruto wasn't surprised when Sasuke dropped the wet fabric onto his forehead, making a splat noise as it connected with his damp skin. The blond knew it was just an attempt to raise his ire, and not too long ago he would have rose to the challenge, but not with weary swept so deeply into his bones, he couldn't find the energy to care. "Bastard…" was the only insult he could muster.

The lack of venom didn't go unnoticed by the last Uchiha; a nearly nonexistent frown marred the pale skin that was usually impassive. "Pathetic."

The sick blond rolled his eyes. What did he expect anyway? He was on his deathbed. Getting upset and violent would only be counterproductive to what he was trying to do. "What Sasuke, not the reaction you were hoping for?"

A glare was his answer and Naruto shot him a bored look. "If it makes you feel any better, if I had the energy I would get up and kick your miserable ass."

This time a snort answered him. "As if, dobe. Even in perfect health you wouldn't be able to make a mark."

"Whatever," Naruto replied, brushing off the insult and sinking deeper into the blankets and pillows he was swathed in. He wasn't going to be bated by the insult, he was too tired and he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to go home and die peacefully within the confines of Konoha. "Take me home teme."

"No," Sasuke replied, a dark edge tingeing his voice. "Not until you start fighting so that the damn medicine can start working, _dobe_."

Naruto wasn't sure if it was out of desperation or plain weariness at this situation, but his anger flooded to the surface as tears sprung to his eyes. He didn't want to die in some foreign place with someone who was trying to save him purely out of guilt. "Why? Why do you care so much? You never have before. So what if I want to die? I am doing you a favor; I am doing everyone a favor."

Apparently Sasuke had reached his limit as well. His face, so usually impassive became a mask of anger, and he was standing before he could get a hold of himself. "You're a coward Naruto!" he shouted angrily. He gracefully dodged the wet rag that came flying at his head, hearing it splat as it collided with something behind him. "You missed," he ridiculed lowly.

"I am not the one who ran away Sasuke." Naruto didn't know where the sudden burst of strength came from, but he managed to slide off the bed and climb to his feet to stand chest to chest with Sasuke. "You ran away from everything! From people who care about you, from people who wanted to see you do great things with your life. To watch you help the people of Konoha, protect them. But you ran away."

"Those people had a hand in destroying my family," Sasuke yelled back, venom entwining itself in his voice as the words flew from his lips.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit before dipping into tiny slits. He could feel his cheeks burning with fever, anger, and if he thought about it, probably embarrassment. "Yeah? Well they have tried destroying me too teme."

The blonde watched as the words sunk into Sasuke's brain, watched the realization float over his eyes.

They were on even ground. Both had been irreparably damaged by the place, the people that they cared for and fought to protect. It was a betrayal that cut like a sharp knife; the knowledge was a deafening blow.

"Then why do you care so much about them?" Sasuke asked, his voice returning to its normal octave.

"Because not all of them are bad Sasuke. In fact, most of them are good people who just don't understand. Fear is something that paralyzes people; the thing inside of me is a great motivator for that. I have seen the possibility of great things in our village, and I can't ignore that. It's something that needs to be protected."

Naruto watched Sasuke for a moment, trying to place any emotions that may flicker across his dark eyes. He hated how the Uchiha was so good at hiding himself from everyone. He was incredibly hard to read.

"Why then?"

Naruto knew exactly what Sasuke was referring to but couldn't help but to ask, "Why what?"

"Why don't you fight? You obviously have something to protect, so why not fight to protect it? What about Iruka, Sakura, or Kakashi? What about Gaara, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. You're just going to leave them behind too?"

The blond shook his head, his soul reminding him why he couldn't, or wouldn't fight for his life anymore. "I have fought for them for a long time Sasuke, since Kyuubi was sealed inside me. I am tired Sasuke and I can't do it anymore. I am ready to let go."

Pale hands wrapped themselves in Naruto's collar, pulling him until his nose was nearly touching the Uchiha's. "Fight it," Sasuke hissed at him before abruptly letting go.

Naruto managed to stay standing even though his weak legs trembled. "No. Don't you see that I can't?"

"Fight it damn you. You spent all of your life trying to be better than me, then fight again, fight now and show me damn it!" The flare of anger was back in Sasuke's eyes and Naruto couldn't look away as the fire glinted in them and made him seem even more intimidating.

"I don't want to," Naruto whispered. All the fight was draining out of him and his body felt like lead all of the sudden. He was exhausted, and he just wanted to lie down and sleep.

Looking into Naruto's red rimmed eyes elicited an emotion he refused to decipher. He didn't understand why the moron refused to fight now, especially when he'd been doing it his entire life. He knew the idiot had it in him; he just needed to unbury it and bring it to the surface. Sasuke just had to keep him alive long enough for the medicine…

Sasuke felt something in the air shift, and glanced down to see Naruto's eyes roll into the back of his head. With a silent sigh of frustration and practiced ease, he swept Naruto up into his arms as the blonds legs crumpled. "That went well," he muttered to himself.

The dark haired man gently placed Naruto on the bed, pulling the blankets up and covering the unconscious ninja with them. He placed his palm on the tan forehead and unconsciously winced at the heat emanating from there. "Moron," he uttered under his breath.

His eyes quickly scanned the small room, quickly landing on the wet rag that had been tossed at him. Sasuke picked it up and once again took his seat beside the bed, dipping the cloth into a combination of elder flowers, yarrow flowers, peppermint leaves, and hyssop leaf infused water in an attempt to bring down the raging fever.

Since bringing Naruto here hours before, Sasuke had fallen into a routine with him. He would sit in the rocking chair, dipping the cloth once it got too warm, stoking the fire and adding more wood. It would become too cramped and he would excuse himself into the other regions of the home where he would pace and wonder what the hell he was doing with his rival there.

Thinking about it had given him a headache, and then he had found Naruto awake. It was an unpleasant fight, one that undoubtedly would have ended in a physical fight had Naruto not been so weak and craving death as his only release. It had always been easier to exchange physical blows than words that dealt a more painful blow, but nothing had stopped them this time.

Sasuke was pulled from his reverie when Naruto's hand twitched. The dark haired man studied Naruto, took note at the dots of perspiration that dotted the tan neck and the pale cracked lips. He would have to make him drink the fever tea again soon before his body became too dehydrated.

"You are making this far more difficult than it has to be," Sasuke said aloud, nobody but him and the walls hearing the words before they floated off into night. He couldn't deny he was annoyed; it seemed to happen a lot when he was around the blond. How bothersome.

The air in the room changed again, and Sasuke knew Naruto had woken again.

"Sleep dobe, save your strength, I don't need you fainting like a woman again."

Naruto coughed and glared over at the man beside the bed. He felt truly awful and he knew the fever wasn't the only reason his cheeks were rosy, it was embarrassing that he had passed out during their argument.

The blond was beyond desperation now, he knew his time was running out, could feel it in his bones and terrified him that this place in unfamiliar territory would be his last memory.

"Sasuke, please take me home. I don't want to die here," he whispered brokenly. Tears dripped down his face, tickling his chin before dropping off. He wanted to go peacefully with his friends surrounding him, it wouldn't be so terrifying then.

The Uchiha merely raised an eyebrow, taking the cloth from Naruto's forehead and dipping it again before replacing hit. "You don't have to if you don't want to dobe; all you have to do is fight."

A grief filled sob erupted from Naruto's throat and he shook his head. "I am running out of time."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, "Then I suggest you fight so you can see Konoha and its people again."

"Damn it teme! Get out!"

The dark coal eyes met his again in challenge. "Make me."

Naruto struggled to sit up, but his arms were too weak to hold him up. He really was pathetic.

"Calm down Naruto, or you really will faint again. Besides, you are going to need that strength to get better," Sasuke scolded him like a mother would her disobeying child. "There is nothing you can do right now Naruto, so just lay back and rest maybe you'll be up for 'kicking my miserable ass' in the morning."

Naruto huffed but didn't say a word.

Sasuke leaned back, quite aware of blue eyes that tracked him. He picked up a worn book that rested beside the water basin, opening it in the middle.

Naruto's eyes opened wide as he read the title, _'The Savior of Dreams'_. "You stole that!"

A smirk graced Sasuke's lips. "You aren't going to tell on me, are you?"

"Why would you steal that? Gorou was reading that to me."

Sasuke's shrug was almost invisible, but Naruto still caught the slight shift in his shoulders. "I am going read it out loud, and since you are here, you can listen to it until you fall asleep."

Naruto was too tried to argue, realizing that doing anything besides sleeping right now would be impossible. He huffed again and settled back; closing his eyes and listening to Sasuke's deep voice read line after line until it sounded like it was underwater and he felt himself slipping into a peaceful sleep.

He let the familiar voice chase him there.

* * *

TBC... Until next time, thank you for reading. Reviews are always a welcome treat, and I appreciate them. Thanks. ^_^


End file.
